Please Don't Hate Me
by Hplover123
Summary: My first fic.   George finally enters his room months after the war and finds a surprise inside.   A very very short one shot.


A/N: So this is my first story ever. I've read lot of fanfiction but I've never written it before. and even this hardly counts. but its been in my head for a while i figured why not. So please if you're going to comment please keep it to constructive criticism. no flames (is that the term?) please.

* * *

><p>George stood there staring at the door to his room in the burrow. It wasn't the first time he had done this since the end of the war. The fighting had been over for months and yet he still couldn't bring himself to enter. He was terrified to open that door, to enter the space with so many happy memories. Memories that now brought nothing but sadness and pain. Crippling pain. Every memory associated with the room featured another person. One who even the mere thought of brought back that awful pain. Fred. His twin. His dead twin.<p>

He reached his hand out and gripped the doorknob. _Just do it George. It's only a room. Quit being stupid._ but it wasn't just a room. it was _their_ room. Fred's room. He drew a deep breath and finally, after months, he opened the door.

It looked exactly the same, the same twin beds, the same posters on the wall, even that scorch mark on the ceiling from fifth year was still the same. And yet, it was completely different. There was no cauldron filled with a new experiment, no boxes filled with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products. No one laughing and joking.

He crossed the room to _his_ bed and sank down. He looked around and felt the sadness wash over him. A room once filled with so much laughter now stood empty and cold, devoid of any happy feelings. He scanned the room and his eyes landed on the bedside table. There lay an envelope. He picked it up and saw his name written in Fred's handwriting. With shaking hand he opened it and out fell a piece of paper. A letter.

Dear George,

I'm not exactly sure why I'm writing this letter, but if you're reading this then I'm dead. I'm terrified. Seeing you lying there covered in blood and missing an ear, it made me realize just how dangerous this war is. So here i am at two in the morning writing this letter. This letter is going to be one big mushy mess, but bear with me, i need to write this.

First of all Georgie, please don't hate me. you may be thinking I could never hate you, but just let me explain. I've been a terrible brother. I've been an awful, horrid, mean brother. I knew you liked Angelina. I knew you loved her. And yet I took her. I wanted her George, but i never loved her. Not like you did. And yet i stayed with her. It was Katie i loved. But I didn't have the guts to tell her. Some Gryffindor courage huh? I was afraid of how i felt so i hid it, i went for Angelina. I'm so sorry Georgie. I really am. But just know that it was always you she wanted anyway. She was just like me. Terrified of what she was feeling. So we both went for something easy and comfortable. But she loves you. So go get her. Don't let her slip away like i did with Katie. Quit feeling sorry for yourself and get her while you can.

Secondly George, I'm so sorry i left. I didn't want to. I'm not sure how it happened but i hope it was like a true Gryffindor. But its better it was me. You're so much stronger than me Georgie. You can move on from this, you can keep living. I wouldn't have been able to handle it, but you can Georgie. I know you can! I know being the one to leave is a whole lot easier than being the one left behind but (get ready for some really cheesy stuff) you're not really left behind. I'm still there with you. In your heart, in your mind, in your memories. I'll still be up 'there' watching over you. I promise (Told you it was cheesy).

Don't give up Georgie, please don't. Mum needs you, Perce needs you, the whole family does. They would all be there for you too if you'd just let them. They know what you're going through. You're not the only one who lost someone. They lost a son, a brother. So let them in George. So suck it up! Quit wallowing in your depression and wake up! Someone's gotta run the shop!

I love you so much Georgie. You'll always be my best mate. My brother. My other half. My twin.

I love you more than you even know,

Fred

George could barely read the last few lines through his tears. This letter had been too much. And the fact that his brother wrote it before he died, expecting to die, made it ten times worse. He couldn't help but feel hatred toward Fred. He had no right to write this letter. He had no right to say those things to him. It just increased the pain tenfold. And yet he knew Fred was right. He had to suck it up. He had been allowed time to grieve. Now he needed to wake up and help his family. He needed to get the running again. And most importantly, he need to go get his girl before it was too late.


End file.
